The Tanners Go to Camp! Again! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!
by King Kazul
Summary: The Tanner girls go to Camp Gwacaemoa, DJ as a counselor, Steph as a junior counselor and Michelle as a camper. It's not really funny yet but it amy, or may not be. So R&R. Please. You know you want to.


Summary: Off to camp we (or actually they) go again. That is, Steph, Michelle, and DJ. Their dad just can't wait to get rid of them. Heh.

Disclaimer: I own almost everybody, but still nobody. And if you can work _that_ one out boys and girls...

A/N:HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I am legally insane. How kind of you to ask. Now, onwards and upwards. Er. Onwards and downwards. Yeah that's it.

The Tanners go to camp! Again! Wheeeeeee!

Sixteen year old DJ Tanner opened her suitcase and stuffed a few shirts and several pairs of shorts into it. She also took four pairs of pajamas, a toothbrush and toothpaste. Everything else she would need was already packed.

When she had dragged her suitcase into the living room, she helped her eight year old sister Michelle pack. After Michelle, and her other sister Stephanie, were done they brought their suitcases outside and got ready to leave.

Their father, Danny, their uncle, Jesse, and his wife Becky were in the living room. (Joey was out buying action figures.)

"Hey, where're the twins?" Steph asked.

"BOO!" yelled four year old Alex, (or possibly Nicky, you never can be sure) jumping out from behind the couch.

"Ahhhh!" yelled DJ pretending to be scared.

"Michelle, there's going to be ghosts at that camp." announced Nicky (or Alex?).

Stephanie laughed. "No, there's not, Alex." (So it _was_ Alex. Heh.)

Michelle looked nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Michelle, honey, I can promise you there is absolutely _no _ghosts at Camp Wacamola" said Danny.

"And even if there is, we'll scare 'em off, right Steph?" said DJ.

"Right." Said Steph.

"Okay, everybody in the car." Said Danny.

"Bye, Aunt Becky, Bye Uncle Jesse, Bye Nick and Alex." said Michelle tearfully.

"Bye, guys!" said DJ and Stephanie running out to the car. Michelle followed, slowly.

The car ride to the camp was about an hour long. For most of the ride Stephanie read, DJ listened to her headphones and Michelle amused herself by bugging both of them.

After Michelle poked her for the sixth, (or was it seventh?) time, DJ yelled: "MICHELLE STOP IT!"

"Stop what?" Michelle asked innocently.

"Dad..." DJ complained.

"Michelle stop it." said Danny firmly. "We'll be there in a minute or so. I think this is the exit here..."

Nearly half an hour later, they pulled into a parking lot. It was almost surrounded by trees, except for a large building, and several paths. The girls got out and grabbed their stuff, and Danny made to follow them into the building.

"Dad, I'm a _counselor_." said DJ. "I don't think I need my father coming in with me."

"Oh...alright." said Danny, looking embarrassed. He watched until they were safely in the building, then drove away.

Inside, Stephanie and Michelle followed DJ up to a large desk. "um...hi," said DJ uncertainly.

"Name?" said the teenage girl behind the desk, who looked eager to get back to her book.

"er...DJ Tanner." Said DJ, her voice coming out in a squeak.

The girl marked something on her clipboard. "Right, you?" she addressed Steph.

"Stephanie Tanner." Said Steph.

The girl flipped to a different page. "I don't see you on here." She said.

Stephanie peered at the clipboard, at the T's. She saw Michelle's name but not her's. "I'm a junior counselor." she said.

The girl peered at her appraisingly. "Really." She found Stephanie's name quickly. "and you?" he asked Michelle.

Michelle said something so quietly that none of them could hear her. "Come again?" asked the girl.

"Michelle Tanner." DJ answered for her.

"Fine." said the girl. She handed DJ and Steph clipboards. "You're all in cabin 8. It's just down the first path on your left when you walk out of here. DJ you can walk Michelle down to the cabin, and Stephanie you can wait up here for the rest of the kids to come then walk them down as they come. None of the other campers, or counselors in your cabin are here yet. Actually you're the first ones here." She raised her eyes at them. "You're nearly ten minutes early." She pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry. There was um...traffic, right traffic." DJ pulled her sisters out of the room. "Okay, come on Michelle." She grabbed Michelle's hand and they went down the path.

Stephanie sat on a bench and pulled out a game boy. She was deeply engrossed in her game when the first car pulled up. She glanced up to see a little red headed boy come out. Holding his mother's hand he went into the building. A few minutes later they came out again and to Stephanie's surprise, came right up to her.

"Hello," said the mother. "Are you Stephanie Tanner?"

"Yes, I am." said Stephanie. "Why?"

"Well, I have to run," said the mother. "I have to pick my _other _son up from soccer camp. The girl inside said that you would keep an eye on Evan until his counselor shows up."

"Oh, sure." Said Stephanie feeling important.

"Honestly," the mother went on, "You'd think that the counselors would come a day early or something."

"They were supposed to come a week ago," Stephanie explained, "but the camp had to stay closed a few extra days, there was a problem with something. And it was too late to change the times or anything."

The woman sniffed. "I see." She glanced at her watch. "Well, I've got to run." She gave Evan a hug. "Bye Evan." she said. "You behave yourself, you hear me."

"Yes, mommy." Said Evan obediently, but as soon as his mother got in the car and drove away he started jumping up and down on the bench.

"Hey, stop it." said Stephanie surprised.

"I don't want to." said Evan sulkily. He jumped off the bench and landed on his back. He immediately burst into tears. "I want my mommy!" he cried.

"Stop crying." said Stephanie. "You know that's what you get for not listening to me..."

Just then several cars pulled into the parking lot, all nearly at the same time. A boy and a girl, obviously counselors, came out. They noticed the bawling kid on the ground and came over. "Hi!" said the girl. "I'm Amanda, and this is my brother Jeff. What happened to him?"

"He was fooling around and he hurt himself." said Steph.

"Is that your brother?" asked the boy.

"No, I was just watching him because his counselor isn't here yet." Steph explained.

Amanda picked the boy up and managed to quiet him down. "You know you should have been taking better care of him. Is this your first time being in charge of little kids?"

"Yeah, pretty much." said Steph embarrassed. Then she added, "He wouldn't listen to me..."

"Well, you have to make him listen." said Amanda. "Jeff, why don't you sign us in, and I'll keep an eye on the kid."

"Sure." said Jeff. He went inside and when he came back out he handed his sister a clipboard and said "Mandy, you're in cabin 8. I'm in 2."

"Hey, I'm in 8 too." Said Steph.

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Really." she said. Then she turned back to her brother. "You've got five and six year olds then?" she asked.

"Yeah." Said Jeff. "I think that's a good age group. Anything's gotta be better than the eleven year olds."

"Well, I'm stuck with the seven and eight year olds _again_." Said Amanda. Then she muttered something that Stephanie couldn't hear.

Jeff laughed, but he added: "Oh, come on Mandy. It was just one incident. You weren't great when you were a junior counselor, either."

"Oh, you were a junior counselor?" asked Steph, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah last year." said Amanda.

"Did you like it?" asked Steph.

"It was the pits." Replied Amanda.

"Oh." said Steph, surprised. "Why?"

"Because half the time the counselors just treated us like campers, and I was with ten and eleven year olds so there wasn't much of an age difference, so-" Amanda began then stopped. "Oh, we're supposed to be rounding up the kids." she said.

"You're supposed to bring 'em down to the cabin." She added.

"right." said Steph. So should I-"

"Just find a couple kids who look about the right age, and make sure they're checked in and all, and then you can bring them down to the cabin." said Amanda.

"Right." said Steph.

"Um...is there a counselor down there already?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, my sister DJ." said Steph.

"Okay." Said Amanda, and she went off through the crowd.

Steph spotted a little girl about seven standing near the door to the building , looking uncertain. She got up and walked toward her. "Hi!" she said trying to sound cheerful. "What group are you in?" When the girl looked uncertain she added: "What's you're name?"

"Kiran," replied the girl.

Steph glanced at the list on her clipboard. "You're Kiran Alise?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"Right" said Steph. "I'm your junior counselor then. Come with me." she added and went off to find her other campers.

A/N I know. That wasn't a natural break in the writing, and therefore an inappropriate place to end the chapter. Sorry. But you know what to do. Yes that's right, review! Wow that rhymed. But if you review I'll give you a nice shiny penny, and you'll feel special. Won't you like that?


End file.
